Hiperbola
by Gizmolog
Summary: Kosmici atakują Camelot. Tak, w rzeczywistości serialowej. No, może niedokładnie serialowej, bo mamy tu tak jakby slash. Konkretnie Merthur. Tak jakby.
**Fanfik napisany na akcję** _ **Multifandom Multipairing Gospoda Party 2015**_ **na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem. Pisanie o kosmitach w Camelocie było dość dziwne, ale że uparłam się, żeby wszystko, co napiszę na tą akcję, było do** _ **Merlina**_ **, to mówi się trudno. Tak czy owak przy pisaniu bawiłam się całkiem nieźle. Podejrzewam nawet, że lepiej niż wy przy czytaniu ;-).**

 **Hiperbola**

W swoim - krótkim wprawdzie - życiu Merlin widział już sporo. Dobrego i złego. Zwyczajnego i niezwykłego. Pospolitego i magicznego. Uważał, że jest przygotowany na wszystko. Ale kiedy pewnego pogodnego dnia w królewskich komnatach nagle zrobiło się prawie zupełnie ciemno, był naprawdę zaskoczony.

Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił, kiedy tuż za Arturem wybiegł na balkon, spojrzał w górę i nie zobaczył nieba. Nie bezpośrednio nad ich głowami, w każdym razie. Gdzieś dalej, poza obrębem miasta, wciąż widać było jasny błękit, ale nad Camelotem wisiało kruczoczarne koło, które zasłaniało słońce i rzucało na ziemię złowrogi cień. Było większe nawet od Kilgharraha. Dużo, dużo większe. Merlin zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mieszkańcy planety trzeciej od gwiazdy nazywanej przez was Słońcem nazywanej przez was Ziemią - rozległ się niespodziewanie zgrzytliwy głos znikąd.

Merlin potrząsnął głową. Nie był do końca pewny, czy dobrze rozumie słowa, które do niego docierają, choć brzmiały one dość wyraźnie i bardzo głośno. Może nawet za głośno.

\- My mieszkańcy czwartej planety od gwiazdy nazywanej przez was Słońcem nazywanej przez was Marsem zostaliśmy poproszeni żeby was zaatakować.

Merlin już miał zawołać, że nikt ich o to nie prosił, kiedy spojrzał na Artura. Artur miał dziwną minę. Dziwną nawet jak na Artura. Merlin postanowił poczekać z odzywaniem się, aż dowie się czegoś więcej.

\- Uznaliśmy zgodnie że prośbie tej nie możemy odmówić - ciągnął monotonnie głos. - Wobec czego atakujemy was żebyście nie wątpili że nasze zamiary są szczere i prawdziwe oraz że jesteśmy w stanie was pokonać oto mała demonstracja naszej potęgi. - Z czarnego koła wystrzelił promień wielobarwnego światła i trafił w jedną z wież, która w następnej chwili przestała istnieć. - Poddajcie się walka z nami nie ma sensu na waszą decyzję czekamy do zachodu słońca - dodał głos i zamilkł.

Merlin przez chwilę patrzył jeszcze w górę, mając nadzieję, że może jednak usłyszy jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale w końcu zaczął go boleć kark, więc opuścił głowę. Głos przez ten czas nie odezwał się ponownie, można więc było założyć, że już tak zostanie. Merlin spojrzał więc na Artura... który nie stał już obok niego, tylko był w połowie drogi powrotnej do komnaty.

\- Arturze! Dokąd idziesz? - zawołał i pobiegł za królem nie sprawiającym wrażenia skłonnego do zatrzymania się.

\- Słyszałeś przecież, Merlinie. Mamy czas do zachodu słońca. Musimy się przygotować do walki.

\- Przygotować do walki?! - Merlin aż się zachłysnął. - Jak chcesz walczyć z czymś takim?! To nie gryf ani wywerna, ani... ani nawet wyjąca bestia! Nie pokonasz tego mieczem, bo NAWET NIM TAK WYSOKO NIE SIĘGNIESZ! - ostatnie słowa Merlin praktycznie wywrzeszczał.

\- Tak? - Zaperzony Artur odwrócił się do niego i wziął się pod boki. - A niby czyja to wina?

Merlin zamrugał z konsternacją.

\- Tych tam na górze? - spytał machając ręką nad głową. W zasadzie był pewny, że _tych tam na górze_ , ale Artur zdawał się mieć inne zdanie w tej kwestii. Nie żeby zdanie Artura miało jakieś większe znaczenie...

\- Wyobraź sobie, że twoja! - ryknął Artur, jakby dla wzmocnienia wypowiedzi wskazując Merlina palcem.

Znajdujący się w komnacie rycerze przewrócili oczami, a strażnicy odwrócili głowy, udając, że wcale ich tam nie ma. Mało który król lubił, jak poddani śmiali mu się w twarz, ale nawet osoby przyzwyczajone do sprzeczek władcy Camelotu z jego osobistym służącym - a może zwłaszcza oni - uważali je zwykle za bardzo zabawne i powstrzymywanie się od śmiechu przychodziło im z trudem.

\- Moja! - zawołał Merlin z niedowierzaniem. - Jakim cudem?

\- A takim, że tego chciałeś!

\- Ja?! Ja tego chciałem? Niby kiedy?

\- Nie przypominasz sobie? Masz luki w pamięci? - naigrywał się Artur. - A myślałem, że to ja częściej obrywam po głowie!

\- To na pewno - stwierdził Merlin, a obecni w komnacie rycerze prawie odruchowo pokiwali głowami. Taka była prawda, nie dało się tego ukryć. - Ale co ma jedno wspólnego z drugim?

\- Jestem zdruzgotany, Merlinie - powiedział Artur takim tonem, że Merlin byłby mu skłonny uwierzyć, gdyby nie to, że był _pewny_ , że niczego takiego nie chciał. - Ledwie pięć dni temu mi to powiedziałeś i już zdążyłeś zapomnieć?

Merlin przez chwilę szperał w pamięci. Sięgał pamięcią pięć dni wstecz, nawet całkiem nieźle pamiętał, co się wtedy działo, od samego rana, do późnego wieczora. Był w stanie z dość dużą dokładnością przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wtedy powiedział. Coś zaczęło mu świtać w głowie, ale zanim zdążył przyjrzeć się dokładniej temu czemuś, zniecierpliwiony Artur odezwał się ponownie:

\- Zapomniałeś, jak stwierdziłeś, że będziemy razem tylko jeśli zaatakują nas istoty z gwiazd? Mieszkańcy innej planety?

\- Nie zapomniałem - przyznał Merlin. - Ale to była tylko hiperbola! To się nigdy nie miało zdarzyć! Jakim sposobem mogło do tego dojść? Przecież to niemożliwe!

Artur jakby lekko się speszył. Merlin utkwił w nim wzrok, po czym starannie, powoli i podejrzliwie wymówił jedno słowo:

\- Arturze?...

Król milczał dłuższą chwilę, po czym rozejrzał się dokoła, podszedł całkiem blisko Merlina i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- No więc dobrze, przyznaję: zawarłem pakt z bogami starej religii. Obiecałem im, że jeśli mieszkańcy gwiazd zaatakują Camelot, to ja przywrócę magię go łask. Najwyraźniej uznali ugodę za korzystną...

Merlin ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Powiedz mi, że żartujesz - jęknął.

\- Czy to wygląda na żart? - spytał Artur, a Merlin między palcami zobaczył, że król macha ręką w stronę okien.

\- Naprawdę tak bardzo ci na mnie zależy? - wymamrotał Merlin.

\- Naprawdę musisz o to pytać?

\- Ale mezalians... Następca tronu, sukcesja... Co ludzie powiedzą...

\- Już się o to kłóciliśmy, Merlinie - przypomniał mu Artur. - Rezultaty wiszą nad Camelotem i znikają mi wieże.

\- Rezultaty znikają ci wieże? - powtórzył Merlin.

\- Tak. I nie łap mnie za słowa. Lepiej pomóż mi się z tym uporać, mamy coraz mniej czasu.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Arturze - stwierdził Merlin kręcąc głową. - Co niby chcesz zrobić z tymi rezultatami, co ci znikają wieże?

\- Pozbyć się ich, oczywiście.

\- A jak?

\- Czarami.

\- I może ja mam to zrobić?

Artur spojrzał na swojego sługę jak na osobę kompletnie obłąkaną.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Merlinie. Skoro ja nie jestem w stanie pokonać tego przeciwnika, to jakim sposobem ty miałbyś być? Nie, nie, zrobią to czarodzieje.

\- Czarodzieje?

\- Oczywiście. Zgodnie z umową, jaką zawarłem z bogami starej religii, muszę przywrócić magię do łask. Zrobię to, nie jestem wiarołomcą. A wtedy czarodzieje bezpiecznie będą mogli pokonać najeźdźców. Wszyscy na tym zyskamy - zakończył z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami, jakby stwierdzał oczywistość.

\- A gdzie ty znajdziesz tych czarodziejów? - spytał Merlin dziwnym tonem. Tak, nawet jemu ten ton wydał się dziwny, bo sam nie był pewny, czy dominowała w nim ironia, ciekawość, czy niepokój.

Artur chyba też nie był tego pewny i może właśnie dlatego postanowił ten ton całkowicie zignorować.

\- W Camelocie, oczywiście - odparł prawdopodobnie zupełnie szczerze. - Nie mamy czasu szukać gdzie indziej. Straż! - zawołał. - Natychmiast ogłosić w mieście, żeby mieszkańcy niezwłocznie zebrali się na zamkowym dziedzińcu, bo król chce do nich przemówić.

Strażnicy posłusznie wybiegli z sali. Merlin, który czekał uprzejmie, aż Artur wyda rozkazy, odezwał się ponownie:

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że w Camelocie są jacyś czarodzieje?

Artur spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Merlinie, nie bądź naiwny. Ciągle mamy jakieś problemy z magią, zwykle w takich przypadkach sam mówisz, że nie da się ich pokonać inaczej niż czarami, a jednak jakoś udaje nam się wychodzić cało - ciągnął idąc w kierunku drzwi komnaty. Merlin chcąc nie chcąc ruszył za nim. - Co oznacza, że albo przesadzasz, albo pomagają nam jacyś czarodzieje. Może jeden czarodziej, ale nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek mógł sobie z tym wszystkim sam poradzić, więc uważam, że co najmniej kilku. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zajmą się również tym problemem, nawet jeśli nie jest magiczny. Ale niedługo przywrócę magię do łask, powinni być wdzięczni, a skoro do tej pory pomagali, to chyba nadal będą, co, jak sądzisz?

To, co Merlin sądził, zamknęło się w przeciągłym jęku:

\- Dlaczego zawsze ja?

Artur musiał go jednak nie usłyszeć - a może usłyszał? tego dnia Merlin był skłonny wierzyć w prawie wszystko - bo obejrzał się przez ramię i zawołał:

\- Pośpiesz się, Merlinie! Musisz mnie ubrać, skoro mam przemawiać do ludu!

Merlin pokręcił głową. Jeśli tak miał wyglądać ich związek... W następnej chwili jednak Artur znów się do niego odwrócił, tym razem z uśmiechem, i Merlin podbiegł do niego. Artur tak wiele ryzykował, żeby wreszcie byli razem, że postanowił dać mu szansę. Mimo że jak zwykle to on musiał wypić nawarzone przez Artura piwo. Trudno, takie już jego przeznaczenie. Musi sobie z tym jakoś radzić, a we dwóch... jakoś tak... łatwiej. I przyjemniej. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, a potem zaczął zastanawiać, jakim zaklęciem może pokonać to wielkie czarne koło. Może powinien spytać o radę Kilgharraha? Arturowi też należy się drobna niespodzianka po tym, do czego właśnie doprowadził. Zachichotał pod nosem, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi królewskich komnat. Czy raczej: ich wspólnych komnat? Będzie to musiał przedyskutować z Arturem...


End file.
